


无乡

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Pregnant Levi, 原作背景跟进至90话
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	无乡

（一）  
那是玛利亚战斗归来半年后的事。  
傍晚，艾伦刚刚结束巨人化，走回韩吉团长简易搭建的休息棚。他将手里的结晶放在桌上，取来备好的湿毛巾，敷上热气腾腾的面颊，挽起汗水浸湿的衣袖，坐上一条吱吖作响的老木凳。他低头盯着面前的搪瓷小缸，四溢的蒸汽熏得他的双眼有些难受，双眼瞪大了些，仍旧看不清缸中水里的倒影。春日的傍晚不算冷，他胸膛内一阵发闷，随着轻微的耳鸣，感到脑中的血管一下一下地发胀。  
下笔如飞的女团长在他对面坐着记录，笔尖摩挲纸张的声音在这间休息鹏里徘徊片刻，随着砰然置于桌面的响动告一段落。韩吉将眼镜推至发顶，双手交叉，“你感觉怎么样。”  
“不——”话一出口艾伦感觉嗓子一阵撕痛，立刻端起瓷缸灌了口水，“不差。”  
“我不这么认为，”韩吉抽过记录簿，双手捧住住封面，让那一沓的纸页在艾伦面前弧状翻过，她又啪地一下将本子扔回桌上，“作为alpha，艾伦，你的信息素越来越不稳定，这可不是好兆头。如果这项因素使你的巨人形态脱离控制，那可就前功尽弃了。”  
艾伦能感受到女团长身上传来的alpha信息素，这星星点点有意无意释放出来的气味刺激着他的感官，他却没有半点迅起攻击的念头——他自己的信息素好的很，他清楚。因此他没像往常一样对实验监督的话点头，而是一改过去对韩吉很是配合的态度，沉默地不做回应，并试图用渐渐板起的脸暗示抗议。  
韩吉没有理睬他的这番态度，继续说：“我们有必要稳定你的信息素。效果最好的稳定方式是同omega结合。”  
她的话说到这里，艾伦弄明白了。  
他想起几天前从散落的会议记录上匆匆瞟到的几行字，便放弃了对自身信息素状况抗辩的念头，放松身体，靠着木凳后面的柜子，抄起衣兜，挑衅般抬起眼睛，越过面前的女团长，看向几步远的置物架边站着的人。  
“你的监护人是军队中唯一登记在册的omega，发育的弊端令他没有发情期，也不会受到alpha信息素的影响，因此上头认为，由你们的信息素彼此抚慰达到稳定，不会给两方带来损失。”  
“上头”，艾伦在舌尖回味这个单词，视线中闪过那些满脑肠肥的官员，最后只剩下了半点没有正眼瞧他的利威尔。  
“稳定你的信息素是我们的任务。”韩吉若有所思地敲打桌面，“你不能出差错。同意的话，我会给你们夜出的权利。”  
艾伦的右手在背后攥紧了拳头，他等着韩吉把话说完。  
“如果你们愿意，在休战期，也能养个孩子。”  
利威尔对这句话没有任何反应。韩吉也没往那边看上一眼。  
“你们有异议吗？”她说这句话时看着艾伦一个人。  
艾伦并不作答。  
“没异议的话，现在就回去工作。”  
她话音刚落利威尔便向门口走去，他在门边停下，向艾伦看了一眼。  
这一眼他是侧着身体看过来的，角度挑的正好，棚顶的灯光泼满了他的侧脸。

（二）  
艾伦走进这间小巷间的老屋时，利威尔已先一步等了很久。  
屋子里没有点灯，他披了件过于宽大的外套，站在桌边，正借助昏暗的月光望着巷子的残墙旧瓦。  
艾伦锁上门，沉默着脱掉捂得严严实实的装束，将帽子和围巾一股脑地砸向椅子。靴跟将老地板踩出响动，他一把拉上了厚厚的窗帘，蹙着眉划亮火柴，点燃桌上的烛灯。  
他就这么站在原地望着利威尔瞧，落到对方身上的每一道目光都透着不善，一道，两道，积聚得更多些，利威尔终于看向艾伦那张压抑着怒气的脸。“你发什么疯？”  
艾伦掏出口袋里的东西，夹在指间，那是一个小而细长的透明罐子，装满了胶囊，这是韩吉塞给他的催情药。  
利威尔的视线落到这小罐子上。  
艾伦在他面前松开手指，罐子在地面上碎裂，药丸滚落满地。 “你们还真是什么手段都用。”  
利威尔去看那药丸七零八落的尸体，艾伦望着烛火在他耳廓上打下的明明灭灭，低下头，发出苦闷的一声笑。“你们根本不懂。”  
他在原地立了片刻，突然大步向利威尔走去，轻轻一挑，那大衣就落到地上。  
接着是那双肩膀，轻而易举地被他包在手心，仅仅几步两双腿就抵到床边，他双手一用力，便将利威尔推坐在床上。  
艾伦扣着肩膀的双手不断下移，带着强硬的力道，最终抓住了利威尔的双腕，他的身体也在下降，蹲在床边，仰视着对方的双眼。  
他视线中的那张脸被烛火描摹地安静而温暖，双眼垂着，好能把他瞧得正着。艾伦整个人的精力集聚于那双眼睛，而那双眼里无喜无怒，狭长的眼眶中满盛着的烟灰色在这仰视的角度更加浓郁，艾伦逃离般的看向他的双唇，却恍惚间在那薄而平的唇畔读到一丝怜悯。  
利威尔的领巾今天打得长了一些，艾伦仍旧攥着他的腕子，右臂一伸，抓住领巾的一角，轻轻一扯，便让他的整个脖颈见了光。极淡的香甜气息一点点渗进空气，艾伦攥着那条领巾，忽然意识到，利威尔今天的领巾或许也系得比平时松一些。  
“韩吉她根本没意识到，对于您，我用不着催情药那种东西。”  
那淡淡的香气因着这角度馥郁地轻淌而下，在艾伦的身体中挑逗着勾起一股股热流，又点燃一簇簇怒火。他在这一瞬间想起很多事。  
他想起半年前遇到从浴室出来的长官时，他那一向一丝不苟的长官裸露着脖颈目不斜视地从他身边走过，在步伐带出的风里向他不经意地透露了性别信息；他想起近一年来训练时越来越不被忌讳的身体接触；他想起前几天被自己撞翻的会议夹子；想起做报告时，对方越来越多地让他站在原地，而自己则在椅子上仰视这年轻的部下。那时的角度总是正好，不管是灯光还是日光，都能为他镀上一层诱人的诡谲，就像韩吉要求他们结合的那天傍晚一样。  
——这都是故意的，都是计划好的。  
香气拉扯着艾伦的身躯，他仍旧蹲在床边，扣紧了对方的一只手腕，狰狞而专注地望着对方的脸。他双眼中的目光甚是逼人，被他看了够久的长官眯起眼，空闲的另一只手狠狠地揉乱他的头发，按在他的发顶，声音轻地像一声叹息，“你还不做，等我帮你么。”  
眯着的双眼里划过一抹嘲弄，那是他今天晚上表露的第一个情绪。  
艾伦感到自身的信息素瞬间高涨，中烧的怒火令他霍地起身，他甚至不需要用力，便将对方推到床上。那刚刚还按着他发顶的手臂就势滑落，他的膝盖轻而易举地分开那双腿，对方保持着一副无所谓的态度，在他身底下平平展展。  
艾伦跪在他身上，俯下身来，抵住他的额头。  
利威尔的视线里只剩下了艾伦的那双眼睛，那片燃烧的灰色，逃无可逃。  
“我曾经憧憬过您，尊重过您。”  
利威尔的眼前暗了下来，艾伦颈间的钥匙打中了他的面颊，他被年轻人一路奔波的汗水和热气笼罩，艾伦轻轻地在他的额头印下一个吻。  
他忽然想去摸一摸那把钥匙。  
而这时艾伦抬起头，那片燃烧的灰色已黯淡下去。  
艾伦挺直的身躯被烛火在墙上打出一片暗影，年轻人不紧不慢地解开扣子，信息素的引诱早已让年轻人健康的胸膛染上汗，在火苗的映照下微微发亮。艾伦却刻意将动作压地很缓慢，直到他解开最后一粒扣子。“我的信息素从来没有失控过。”他将脱下的衬衫铺在利威尔的身体上，在对方眼皮底下一点点叠整齐，连衣领都理地一丝不苟。“哪怕是面对omega的您，只要我想，我也可以什么都不做。我根本不需要什么狗屁稳定信息素的工序。”  
他又将这叠整齐的衬衫随手扔到一边。“您清楚这一点，却仍然同意韩吉长官和上头的要求。”他忽而换了一副神情，就像刚进入兵团时那样充满好奇，他将双眼放得非常柔和，柔和到利威尔起了一阵战栗，不得不迎向他的目光。  
“如果是以前，我对您的憧憬与日剧增，再加上您那有意无意的性别引诱——您计算的真准，如果不是任务下的太急，估计会有那么一天，我忍不住就……”他轻轻摇头，“可惜上头算盘打得不太好，您答应同我上床的那天，就把我憧憬的人作践掉了。这可不聪明。以前我对憧憬您这件事都抱有负罪感，现在我却不想碰您。”  
“我不是随便发情的alpha，您现在有求于我，至少得再展示几分诚意。” 他挑衅地朝利威尔看过去，“至少，您要自己脱衣服。”  
利威尔蹙眉瞧着他。  
“不愿意的话，您没有发情期，也感觉不到我的信息素，现在就揍我一顿，您也办得到。”艾伦这句话补地很是急切，把他刚刚积攒起来的所有气场毁于一旦，利威尔几乎在一瞬间就确定，这才是艾伦最想说的话，最想让他办的事。  
艾伦屏住呼吸等着对方的下一步行动。  
利威尔坐起身来，他的腿还被艾伦跨着，这一起身几乎能触碰到艾伦的下巴。他视线往一边瞟着，双手磕磕碰碰，解开第一颗扣子。  
艾伦沉下脸。  
他的长官从脊背到双手都很僵硬，不知怎么扣子解得有几分笨拙，指关节时不时擦过他的胸膛，他能感觉到这位长官既不情愿也不自在，但依然按照他刚刚的要求按部就班地继续，烛光顺着一点点打开的衣缝，点缀了这具身体。  
利威尔每看一眼地上那狼狈的药丸，就解开一粒扣子，他能听到年轻人变得粗重的呼吸，能感觉抵住他双腿的些许坚硬，他余光瞟到年轻人幽深的双眼。于是他一把扯掉整件衣服，正面看过去，朝满面阴霾的艾伦挑了挑眉。  
下一秒他被再次按倒，力道大得他砸到床头时有些眼花。  
“你明明可以不这么做。”艾伦埋在他的颈窝，头发扎着他的下巴，声音嘶哑，“如果您非要这样……”他的锁骨一阵滚烫，双唇在那皮肤上轻启，艾伦似乎想在那里啃咬，还没等他感受到那年轻人的牙，艾伦便再度直起身。  
“从什么时候开始的。”  
艾伦的双手握住他的皮带扣。  
“你故意让我发现你是omega，你故意让我产生那种欲想。”  
他将利威尔的长裤褪到膝弯。  
“从你们发现我不好控制，发现我可能和墙内人出现分歧的时候？需要让某种东西束缚住我，需要让我存在于你们的掌控之中，于是想到利用我的性别？”  
他扔掉这条长裤，轻轻打开那发凉的双腿。利威尔不再看他。  
“还是从一开始，一开始你给予我的信任和关心，就是为了把我留在人类这边所使用的手段。”  
在他手指弯曲的时候，对方腰线猛地一挺，又砸回床上，攥紧了身侧的床单。  
“您给予我信任，必要时，需要时，您或许还会给予我‘爱’。是这般计划的吗，到那时候，只有您一个人会站在我的身边，给我一个您陪我对抗别人的假象，让我感激涕零地跪倒。”  
他视线尽头是紧咬而泛白的双唇。  
“我在做很过分的事，没有发情期的你能感觉到的只有痛，尽管这样你还是会忍到底。因为你是所谓的任务需要的那个omega。”  
他解开自己的裤子，捞起那双腿。  
“你们需要的是一个孩子。”  
对方的脚趾蜷曲，身体的每一寸都紧绷而僵硬，双臂在碰到艾伦脊背的瞬间收回，带着无处排解的耻辱和痛苦抓紧了床头的木栏。  
“那孩子将带有我的血统，拥有阿克曼的身体素质，由调查兵团养大，从小灌输墙内需要的所有目标教育，在我死去时，或在那些人需要我死去时，吞食我的身体，继承我的力量，完成他们的目标。如果同我结合的是你，你甚至可以在任何时候将我杀掉。”  
艾伦的每一次颠簸都含着阴郁，就像是有一把刀，先往自己心里捅，再往对方身上扎。  
“墙内第一次有出去看的愿望，又怕我不合速度的行动把他们毁了。便一定要造一个控制的住的人出来。你是我的监护人，同我亲近，由你完成这项工作，我大概会，我大概会——”  
他将那双腿折叠地更厉害些，由着刀子伤地更深。这更深的刀子捅地很准，他看到烛火下扬起的优美颈线。  
“以前的我大概会一心一意地爱着我的家人，或许某一天真的被可能存在的亲情牵绊。可你们太大意了，我很早就听到过你和韩吉的谈话，我一直等，我希望上头想要实施的事情你不知道，可我的希望全都不是真的。”  
他将利威尔的上身捞进怀里，却不去看他的脸，不去看他的眼睛。  
“我或许想要爱，想要家人，可我不想要欺骗。”  
他的领域拓展地愈发浩瀚，即将来到那把注定的锁孔，可他却再未将钥匙前进一步。  
“我不同你结合。要求结合了的omega杀死他的alpha过于痛苦。可我会把那小刽子手交给你们。”  
他几次想要给利威尔一个吻，但全都压抑回去。  
“墙内人需要的保证，您替他们索取，我都会给。这之后，各凭本事。我在向您摊牌。除了杀死我，没有人能约束我。”  
应付这一场性 事 的所有生理折磨早就分散了利威尔的心神，他能听到年轻人在他耳边低语控诉，能感到每一次碰撞都带着怒火，这团火要将他烤化了。那年轻人第一次同他说这么多话，每一句都毫不客气。  
“艾……”出口的声音支离破碎，他说不出话，便搂住了年轻人的的背。  
这屋子里发生的事情弄得他们昏昏沉沉，喘息，轻吟，闷哼，烛火，壁影，和天花板上掉的漆，老旧的天花板中央是一片暗褐的血迹，这大概是某一年死过人的房间。  
一切结束后，他们挨地很近，心跳贴着心跳。  
“你呢，”艾伦贴着利威尔的心脏，“你为什么答应。”  
“在那些人打算将我的未来拉入一场长久欺骗的情况下，在他们要你生下的孩子会是我的死亡倒计时的情况下，为什么答应。”  
利威尔疲惫地挣动手掌，按了按艾伦的头发，没有说话。

 

（三）  
这种夜出的幽会持续了两个月，在某一个午后检查之后结束。  
艾伦帮着利威尔打包了简简单单的几件行李。  
“不去乡下吗，那里环境比较好。”  
利威尔正拿着那套茶具犹豫不决。“还是上次那屋子。已经够安静了，你也找的到。又不是真的休假，该批的文件还是得看。”  
“抱歉，”艾伦帮他包好那套茶具，又多装了一小袋奶包，“韩吉团长要求我留在兵团。”  
“送文件你还是可以去。我们总得见几面。”  
“你们不放心什么，”艾伦望着人数寥寥的校练场，“这两年我还会服从命令，戏总得演完，不然你也有麻烦。现在这实力出去也是送死。换句话说，目前，我和兵团互相需要。”

每个月艾伦都会回到那条老旧的树芽巷子住上两天。他通常是晚训结束后赶过去，往往利威尔已经睡下了。白天时他们无事可做，除了做饭洗菜，交付文件，连话也不知道聊几句，往往最终便是艾伦叙述几句兵团的近况——这一项工作完全可以免掉，利威尔手里成摞的文件对这兵团的细细碎碎展现地更加详细。  
利威尔批文件时艾伦总是冲着窗边发呆，眼底比墙角的暗影更加浓重。他每在这边住上几天，头脑中的计划与念头便更成形一些，他的大脑里，长了一片雾林，淤了一汪沼泽。利威尔总能瞥到沉默而安静的艾伦，他从不去打扰这个沉思者，也从未开口劝过一句话。  
大概是第四次，艾伦回来时手上捧了一本字典。利威尔能想到这字典是干什么用，却不认为艾伦翻地能有多真心实意。他还真的问过一次。  
“给小孩子想个名字吧。”艾伦终究把徘徊在嘴边的“小刽子手”咽了下去。  
也大概是咽下这个词之后，他真的暂且不再去想那些念头和计划，每次回来就对着这本字典看，还管利威尔借了几张纸，一个单词一个单词分析，将每张纸的正反面写得密密麻麻。男孩子的写了一小沓，女孩子的写了一小沓。  
最后他将这两沓纸都扔了，说算了，到时候脑袋里蹦出什么就叫什么。

大概是秋天的某个月份，利威尔状态不大好。  
他总是闻到这树芽巷子有股陈腐的味道，每天盯着天花板上那块干涸的血迹发呆。  
他感到那股腐烂的气息愈加浓烈。  
终于在某一天，他望向窗外时，注意到了屋外他过去漏掉的一个墙角。  
那墙角的阴影里是一条开膛破肚，蛆蝇满绕的死鱼。  
他在那面墙边呕了许久，直到胃酸快要弄坏嗓子。  
却在回屋时又向那条死鱼望去。  
酸意再次涌上来，他咽下了。  
仿佛把那股陈腐的味道吞了下去。

冬日里的某个月份，艾伦和104期留下来共同监督新兵冬训。  
韩吉便找了一个夜晚跑到树芽巷子一次。  
利威尔找了一条不知哪里弄来的黑棉袍将自己裹得严严实实。韩吉掌了一盏烛灯，坐在桌边同他说话。  
“你发育的不大好，哺乳完成不了的话，那边的人会给小家伙拨牛奶。”  
“省省吧，别为小鬼浪费资源。”  
“我帮你拒绝过了。我和他们说，如果哺乳不是你自己完成，这孩子将来指不定和谁更亲，搞不好还得成为艾伦自己的助力。”  
“你还不如忘了这些事。”  
“为什么？因为你说艾伦都知道了？”  
“他受不了约束。”  
“这话你刚见到他的时候就说过。所以你为什么答应？”  
“什么？”  
“为什么答应这种事情。别跟我说违抗上头直接下的命令要坐牢这种理由。”  
“我不认为墙内的人和艾伦的总体目的会分歧太大。”  
“详细点。”  
“换句话，了解所有原委的艾伦，最终的目的多半是为了结束一切。那可能才是真正需要的总目标。艾伦选取的方法必定激进，必定残酷，归根结底方向不会太偏。但他活不了几年了。”  
“这倒是。”  
“小孩子和兵团再熟，一旦真的继承艾伦的力量，他的记忆都是艾伦的，会走完艾伦的路。”  
“你这是把墙内政府耍了吗？”  
“墙内还有别的保障。调查兵团能起到缓冲作用，目前来说，你们最有可能把各方利益协调起来。”  
“等等，我们？你什么意思？”  
“韩吉，真正会和这个时代产生分歧的，不是兵团，不是艾伦，是我。”  
“这也太……”  
“我即使在这条路上走，也总有会成为你们绊脚石的时候。”  
“我明白你的意思了。政府弄错了该说再见的人。”  
“我毁掉艾伦的憧憬，他就不会手软。”

厚重的积雪压断了巷子里的老树枝。  
炉火烧得很旺。  
艾伦望着墙壁上挣扎起伏的身影。望到双眼干涩。他又低下头，那床单已浸满了汗水。  
他在火星的噼啪声中捧到了新生儿柔软的身体。  
他就这样看着这婴儿发起了愣。  
新生命在他的怀中嚎啕大哭。  
生命会出生，生命会死去。  
有生命出生，就有生命死去。  
他想起许多斑斑斑驳的画面，破碎的房屋，大字典，写满名字的纸，床头木栏的裂缝，父亲鼻梁上的眼镜，母亲的围裙，这房间用坏了的那个洗菜盆。  
生命活着，但终会死去。

（四）  
艾伦主动提出的、同他的合法家人共同生活的要求得到了应允。  
尽管这只是把各方心知肚明的筹码摆得光明正大。  
利威尔还是自己哺育了小孩，尽管他发育不良，可总算有些奶水。  
艾伦再没提过小刽子手这个称呼。  
他们去了乡下，打算从初春住到冬至。  
他们种了几亩地，每日打理。  
小孩学爬都是在那松松软软的土地上进行的。他走出的第一步，也被这芬芳的泥土包裹。  
艾伦的厨艺突飞猛进。  
他们的菜收成不错。  
最终他们只教给了这小孩他们名字的叫法。  
后来又补充了几句。  
——等你到了兵团，对每个人都可以叫爸爸，对每个人都可以叫妈妈。  
但除此以外他们不谈巨人，不谈工作，不谈战争。  
他们还在屋前种了些桔梗花。

在圣诞节过后的某个星光璀璨的夜晚，他们没有睡着。  
那小孩子却睡得香甜。  
他们两个走到屋前的雪地，最后不管不顾地躺了上去。  
“我们需要谈一谈。”  
“是的。”  
“女王的态度不甚明朗，墙内的帝国复兴趋势愈加明显，兵团还能协商。你，”艾伦笑了，“我现在觉得，你我和他们都不一样。我大概明白，当初上头让你同我作伴，除了让你杀了我，大概也有方便制裁你的考虑。”  
“我在听。”  
“我同我的家人度过了两年，利威尔，我没有多余的时间享受这一切了。我必须要做我该做的事。”  
“那些人，我，大概还是不认同目前的那套计划。”  
“可我必须做。下次见面时，你就带着手铐，带着枪。”  
“真敢说。”  
“我明白你当初为什么会同意了。”  
“什么？”  
“或许什么特别的理由。我们都是要死的，那就给彼此一个家。把来不及的和有遗憾的都经历过，我们才能从容赴死。  
“但你没有仅仅这么做——或许与那墙内的蠢蛋任务有关，我们有个孩子。你和我都是失去父母的人，不管日后分歧有多大，各自必然会为了他努力活下去。  
“我们还觉得对不起他。于是兵团的每一个人都是他的父母。而政府，不管是为了堤防我还是钳制你，一定会让这孩子活下去。他一定会走到最后。  
“我们在这两年获得了所有我们不配拥有的东西。因此我们一定得分开。我们不会再去轻易送死，但是我们终究——”  
他的话头戛然而止。  
过了会儿他撑起身体，在利威尔额上印了一个吻。  
“如果最终我们没有变成恶魔，没有拥抱死亡。如果我们被神祝福，活下来。”  
他们走回屋内，坐回床边。小孩子依旧睡得香甜。  
“我们应该期许这个‘如果’的发生。”  
他们第一次交换了一个吻。  
“再见。”

FIN


End file.
